moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons Meet The Griffins (2019 cartoon animated movie)
The Simpsons Meet the Griffins is to be an upcoming cartoon animated movie starring the voice talents from Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Julie Kavner, Dan Castellaneta, Anika Noni Rose, Harry Shearer, Amy Poehler, Hadley Belle MIiller, Marielle Sheets, Hank Azaria, Joe Mantegna, Kesley Grammer, Russi Taylor, Pamela Hayden, Maggie Roswell, Sofia Vergara, Tress MacNeille, Zach Galifianakis, Daniel Radcliffe, Simon Pegg, Jon Lovitz, Seth MacFarlane, Alex Borstein, Seth Green, Mila Kunis, Mike Henry, Patrick Warburton, Tony Sirico, Kevin Michael Richardson, Sannaa Lathan, Julie Hagerty, Jennifer Tilly, Scott Grimes, Ed O'Neil, Emily Hahn, John G. Brennan, Christine Lakin, Lori Alan, Phil LaMarr, Zachary Gordon, Jack Black, Linda Cardellini, Drew Barrymore, Dakota Fanning, Zelda Williams, Mark Wahlberg, Connor Corum, Lane Styles and also starring Alec Baldwin as Mayor Katzenberg. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Plot Summary The Springfield residents and the Quahog residents travel with 1 another to save Springfield Elementary School and Quahog High School from being bulldozed by Sideshow Bob and Snake Jailbird. Voice Cast Members * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Todd Flanders, Ralph Wiggum, Nelson Muntz, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Pria Nahasapeemapetilon and Sandeep Nahasapeemapetilon (voices) * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson (voice) * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty, Selma and Jackie Bouvier (voices) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Joe Quimby, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie, Barney Gumble, Sideshow Mel, Itchy, Poochie, Kodos, Hans Moleman, Jeremy Freedman, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball V (The new and improved Snowball II) (voices) * Anika Noni Rose as Rita LaFleur Simpson (voice) * Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Julius Hibbert, Mr. Burns, Timothy Lovejoy, Roy Snyder, Jasper Beardley, Seymour Skinner, Smithers, Lenny Leonard, Otto Mann, Ranier Wolfcastle, Scratchy and Kang (voices) * Amy Poehler as Kathy Janet Flanders (voice) * Hadley Belle Miller as Sadie Flanders (voice) * Marielle Sheets as Felicia Flanders (voice) * Hank Azaria as Moe Syzslak, Clancy Wiggum, Carl Carlson, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Dr. Nick Riverra and Snake Jailbird (voices) * Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony II (voice) * Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob (voice) * Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Martha Prince, Üter Zörker, Lewis Robinson, Wendell Borton, Sherri Mackleberry and Terri Mackleberry (voices) * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Janey Powell, Mrs. Wiggum, Ling Bouvier, Jimbo Jones, Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon, Poonam Nahasapeemapetilon, Uma Nahasapeemapetilon, Nabendu Nahasapeemapetilon and Rod Flanders (voices) * Maggie Roswell as Luann Van Houten, Elizabeth Hoover, and Helen Lovejoy (voices) * Sofia Vergara as Carol Berrara (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Dolph Starbeam, Agnes Skinner, Bernice Hibbert, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Gheet Nahasapeemapetilon, Anoop Nahasapeemapetilon, Sashi Amelia Nahasapeemapetilon,' '''Mrs. Muntz and Lunch Lady Doris (voices) * Zach Galifianakis as Lucas Bortner (voice) *Daniel Radcliffe as Jeffrey Jones, Springfield's pop rock celebrity singer (voice) *Simon Pegg as Marvin Jefferson (voice, replacing the late Phil Hartman's retired character, Lionel Hutz respectively) *Jon Lovitz as Henry Johansson (voice, replacing the late Phil Hartman's other retired character, Troy McClure respectively) *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Tom Tucker, Jake Tucker, Elmer Hartman, Carter Pewterschmidtmand Glenn Quagmire (voices) *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, Tricia Takanawa and Barbara Pewterschmidt (voices) *Seth Green as Chris Griffin (voice) *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin (voice) *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Herbert, the Greased-Up Deaf Guy, Consuela and Bruce (voices) *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson (voice) *Tony Sirico as Vinny (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Jr. (voice) *Sannaa Lathan as Donna Tubbs Brown (voice) *Julie Hagerty as Carol Pewterschmidt (voice) *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson (voice) *Scott Grimes as Kevin Swanson (voice) *Ed O'Neil as Bud Swanson (voice) *Emily Hahn as Daisy Robinson, a new 16 year old girl student in Adam West Memorial High School, Meg's best friend for life and Chris's 1 true love (voice) *John G. Brennan as Mort Goldman (voice) *Christine Lakin as Joyce Kinney (voice) *Lori Alan as Nancy and Coco (voices) *Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams, Ali Williams, Judge Robertson and Alfonso Ribeiro (voice) *Zachary Gordon as Toby Thompson, a new 15 year old boy student in Adam West Memorial High School, Meg's 1 true love and Chris's best friend for life (voice) *Jack Black as Ethan Thompson, Toby's father and the Griffin's new neighbor (voice) *Linda Cardellini as Jane Thompson, Toby's mother and the Griffin's other new neighbor (voice) *Drew Barrymore as Stacy Robinson, Daisy's mother and the griffin's other new neighbor (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Petunia Jones, 1 of Meg's good friends (voice) *Zelda Williams as Katrina Jefferson, another 1 of Meg's good friends (voice) *Mark Wahlberg as Carl Robinson, Daisy's father and the Griffin's other new neighbor (voice) *Connor Corum as *Lane Styles as *Alec Baldwin as Mayor Katzenberg (voice, replacing the late Adam West's character, Mayor West respectively) Movie Theme Song Lyrics [''The Simpsons Rock And Roll Theme Tune In Background] [Family Guy Theme Music In Background] Lois: It seems today that all you see is violence in movies and sex on TV Peter: but where are those '' ''good old fashioned values Stewie, Brian, Chris and Meg: on which we used to rely Lois, Stewie, Brian, Chris, Meg, Peter and Quahog residents: lucky there's a family guy lucky there's a man who positively can do all the things that make us Stewie: laugh and cry Lois, Stewie, Brian, Chris, Meg, Peter and Quahog residents: it's a Family Guy crossover movie...... Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Life of Brian * The car that ran Brian over can be seen in the parking lot of the Kwik-E-Mart. Futurama franchise * Fry, Leela and Bender can be seen as silent cameo appearances in the back row at Mayor West's memorial ceremony. American Dad franchise * Stan Smith appears as a cardboard cut-out in the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Cards Shop. Transcripts * The Simpsons Meet the Griffins televsion spots transcript Category:2019 movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy